nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Banshee (Roswell Conspiracies)
The Banshee were a race of humanoids with supernatural abilities. The Banshee are well known for their ability to produce piercing shrieks. They came to Earth and settled on Ireland in the year 527 BC. The Banshee once lived in harmony with the Humans until they were poisoned by the native species' dependence on electricity. They were at a constant warfare with the Vampires in attempt to use them as living batteries for their technology. BiologyEditAlthough similar to humans, they have long extensive lifespan that are hundreds, or maybe thousands of years and have lived on Earth since they first arrived. Banshees exist in female form only, they can have progeny (Sh'rian is the daughter of Queen Mab), however it is not revealed how exactly they procreate, it might be some sort of mystical parthenogenesis. Sh'lainnSh'lainn, female BansheeSoulslayer317Added by Soulslayer317Their collective life force is bound to a magical tree from their home realm, which they refer to as the Tree of Light where every individual banshee is physically represented by some sort of glowing 'light fruit' in humanoid form. If the banshee dies, in turn the glowing body-shaped fruit will dissolve. They possess several capabilities, including teleportation, energy blasts, flight and the ability to predict when someone will die, which led to the Irish legend about them. In group flight they can form a camouflaged single entity, some sort of amoeboid energy bubble. They also have telepathic abilities to go into someone's mind but as a result this would make them and that individual Banshee energy shipBanshee ship formSoulslayer317Added by Soulslayer317bonded for life, even share their lifespan. There are many Banshee who have hair colours such as pink, purple, green and white.To be capable of travelling through space the Banshee can merge into a single gestalt-form of a 'ship' made up of energy. EnemiesEditCenturies ago the banshees fought a major battle against the alien race of the minotauri and magically captured two of them (Kahn Mort and Charon) together with a mechanoid parahound called Cerberus in a stasis chamber. However their biggest enemy is technology and electricity which they defy and combat ferociously since they regard technology as a nature destroying abomination. A banshee who is isolated from the biosphere or nature will sooner or later fall into a frenzy, where she merges with technology into a bionic cyborg-like being and thus tries to turn all artificial materials into organic matter and eventually dies the so-called iron death. Only magical Earth stones (rune stone marked with the rune Fehu) from the banshee realm can prevent the iron death. Vampires are also a big threat to the banshees since they are very technological-ridden beings and even capture Banshees alive to use them as a biological batteries/capacitators for their teleportation machines until they die. The vampires even manage to get access to the mystical banshee realm which usually is physically impenetrable for other beings as to sap the Tree of Life, trying to drain the collective banshee life essence, as to get rid of the banshees once and for all. A banshee who gets bitten by a vampire turns both into banshee-vampire hybrid, empowering the vampire and putting the Banshee under its spell. The humans are regarded as outworlders who are infected with technology as well, that's why banshees usually shun and disrespect people from Earth. Other races like the Aesiri (Loki and Odin) are connected to the banshees as well: They were once created to protect the Earth from a coming invasion by the Shadoen, an evil alien race that tries to infiltrate and conquer humanity. Category:Protagonists Category:Forgotten Lot